First Pokemon So far...
by Peter1
Summary: Find Out and read


First Pokemon  
  
Peter, 10 year old boy was watching a study on Pokemon. He was telling his best friend Justin he was watching a Pokemon league match on television even though he wasn't.  
'Pokemon have amazing powers, when these creatures gain experience they can change shape and turn into bigger monsters, we do not know everything about these creatures, we don't even know how many exist, one day a year you can receive a starter Pokemon from professor Oak, a Pokemon expert, you can keep tame Pokemon as pets or you can become a Pokemon trainer, a Pokemon trainer captures Pokemon to study and find out actually how many Pokemon there really is in the entire world, Pokemon can be helpful and cute, here are a description of the Pokemon you can receive tomorrow at Professor Oaks laboratory;   
Charmander, a fire Pokemon that prefers hot places.  
When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail. This orange lizard Pokemon is a great fighter,  
Bulbasaur, a strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this green seed Pokemon. Bulbasaur is a great friend,  
Squirtle, after birth its back swells and hardens into a shell, it powerfully sprays foam from its mouth. Squirtle the blue tinyturtle is a great knocker,  
These Pokemon can evolve twice into great warriors,' said the news reporter on the TV.  
After a long rest Peter got up and ran up to Justin's house. Justin came out of his house eventually and then the two boys ran to Professor Oak's lab and they had a little conversation on the way.   
'I want Squirtle' Peter told Justin.  
'I want Charmander' Justin said.  
Justin and Peter arrived at Prof. Oak's lab and they received their starter Pokemon, a Pokedex that tells you about Pokemon you see or capture, and some Pokeballs to capture Pokemon.  
'Now you two be careful' said professor Oak, as Peter and Justin rushed out of the door.   
A Pokemon trainer challenged Justin and Peter.  
'Go Squirtle' shouted Peter.  
'Go Tauros' shouted the trainer.  
Both of the Pokemon were raging in the match.   
Peter used his Pokedex to find a profile on Tauros.  
'Tauros, a wild bull Pokemon. When it targets an enemy, it charges furiously while whipping it's long tails' said the Pokedex in a mechanical voice.  
'Squirtle get on Tauros's back' shouted Peter with rage and courage in his eyes and voice.  
Squirtle obeyed command.  
'Now give Tauros a laugh he'll never forget' shouted Peter.  
Peter was determined. Squirtle gave Tauros a good tickle and Tauros fell over in laughter. Tauros lost the battle.  
Justin noticed that Peter's Squirtle had gained a lot of experience.   
Justin came up to battle.  
'Go Charmander' shouted Justin.  
'Go Blastoise' shouted the trainer.  
'Blastoise a shellfish Pokemon, the 3rd form of Squirtle. A brutal Pokemon with pressurised water jets on its shell. They are used for high speed tackles, 'said the Pokedex.   
Charmander tried to use fire, but it didn't work against Blastoise.  
'Use brains not brawn' shouted Peter, to Justin.  
Charmander flared up Blastoises cannons and they rusted, Blastoise fainted.  
Charmanders flame got bigger, because Charmander had a lot of energy that he had earned in the battle.  
Justin and Peter got a fishing rod each from the trainer and the trainer also gave them a Pokemon booster card pack each. Justin and Peter weren't bothered with the Pokemon cards so they put the booster packs in their backpack for the moment.  
Peter saw a lake about five and half steps away. Justin ran to the lake and accidentally fell in with a big splash, but Peter helped Justin up from the lake. A little fish was knocking side to side on Justin's bottom, it was a Pokemon so, Peter used his Pokedex to find out what it was.  
'Magikarp the orange fish Pokemon, in the distant past, it was somewhat stronger than the horribly weak descendants that exist today and it evolves into a really tough Pokemon' said the Pokedex.  
'It may be weak but...'said Peter until he was interrupted by Justin.  
'Don't catch it please' said Justin.  
Peter ignored Justin.  
'...I can make it a winner' said Peter.  
Because Magikarp is weak it didn't need to be weakened.  
'Go Pokeball' Peter threw the Pokeball and the weakling Magikarp was caught.  
'Why did you catch a Magikarp?' said Justin.  
'I wanted another Pokemon' Peter replied.  
Peter looked down and saw a mechanical machine. It was an hm, it teaches a Pokemon a move. It was surf, which means it can be it can be taught to a normal type or a water type except for Magikarp. Peter taught Squirtle surf then...  
'Look a Pokemon' said Justin, there was a little Pokemon that looked like a tadpole.   
'Poliwag, a blue tadpole Pokemon. Its newly born legs prevent it from running. It appears to prefer swimming than trying to stand,' said the Pokedex firmly.  
'I'm going to capture it' said Justin excitedly.  
'Go Charmander' Justin threw Charmanders ball into the lake, which was linked to a waterfall.  
Peter took action to save Charmanders Pokeball (with Charmander in it).  
'Go Squirtle' shouted Peter.  
Peter had accidentally released Magikarp. Magikarp started to glow. It evolved into Gyarados.  
'Wow that's Magikarp' said Peter as he looked at the blue Pokemon in the water.   
'Gyarados, the evolved form of Magikarp, the atrocious blue Pokemon is rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in rage,' said the Pokedex.  
Gyarados stole the hm and it learned surf. Gyarados knocked Charmanders Pokeball (with Charmander in it) on to Justin's belt, then Gyarados weakened Poliwag and...  
'Pokeball go' Justin had captured Poliwag.  
Peter was astonished at how hard Justin threw the Pokeball on Poliwag.  
'Woo hoo, I caught Poliwag' said Justin.  
Peter heard a sound, a Poliwag sound, but what was it.  
'Poliwag' growled a angry Poliwag.  
A lot more Poliwag appeared in the water. They all started to shoot water at Peter and Justin. A strange Poliwag appeared.  
'Poliwhirl the evolved form of Poliwag, this blue tadpole Pokemon is capable of living in or out of water, it sweats to keep it's body slimy.  
'Run' shouted Peter.  
Justin didn't budge Charmander came out of its Pokeball and it used, it used, a water gun attack. Charmander blasted the Poliwag and the Poliwhirl to another planet.  
At the lab...  
'Nobody is here, I'll steal the last Pokemon now' a young girl took the last Pokeball and left.  
'Team Jett will love this rare Pokemon' said the girl.  
At the lake...  
'Char char' said Charmander.   
Charmander grew bigger, it was evolving  
'Charmander don't evolve I like you the way you are' said Justin.  
Charmander changed back to normal.  
'Very wise decision Justin' said Peter.  
'Ring ring' beeped Peters portable phone.  
'You have a phone' exclaimed Justin.  
'Yeah, we'll be right there professor Oak' said Peter on the phone totally ignoring Justin.  
Peter got off the phone and said to Justin...  
'We have to get to professor Oaks pronto Justin'.  
'Why' questioned Justin?  
'I don't know' answered Peter.  
Peter and Justin ran to professor Oaks laboratory to find the last Pokemon missing.  
'If you find the missing Pokemon I'll be so grateful' said professor Oak.  
'Don't worry we'll find the missing Pokemon for you' said Peter and Justin at the same time.  
Peter and Justin walked out of the building. They went out of their hometown Road Water and they headed to No sun town where they could capture and train evil Pokemon and fight a gym leader to win a badge so Justin and Peter could compete in the Neo league. If you become the Neo league champion you can win loads of medals and you can become very famous, but first you need to earn at least four badges from Pokemon gyms across the land and you have to have all of these requirements by the tenth of December because that is when the neo league begins every year and it hosts at Rushmore valley, west of No sun town.  
'Ratta' said a Pokemon.  
'Pidgey' said another different Pokemon.  
'Spearow' said yet another Pokemon.  
'Rattata, a purple rat Pokemon, bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places. Pidgey, a brown tiny bird Pokemon, a common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand.  
Spearow, another brown tiny bird Pokemon, it eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap its short wings at high speed to keep airborne' said the Pokedex.  
The Rattata bit Peter and he fainted.  
Later on at professor Oaks laboratory...   
Peter woke up.  
'Look he's awake' exclaimed Justin!  
'Where am, am I' Peter shuddered Peter  
'Your at your house Peter, a Rattata bit you making you black out, but I saved you (Flashback)  
'Go Charmander' shouted Justin.  
Charmander chased the Pokemon away and then Justin carried Peter to his house.  
(End flashback)  
and that's what happened' finished Justin.  
'Am I going to be ok' asked Peter?  
'Yeah, the Rattata didn't bite you too hard' replied Justin.  
'Go Houndour' shouted a trainer outside.  
'Go Bulbasaur' shouted a girl outside.  
'Hey that must be who stole professor Oaks Bulbasaur' said Justin  
'I'll go and get her' said Justin.  
'I'll find out what a Houndour is' said Peter.  
'Houndour, a newly found Pokemon, for information insert neo update' said the Pokedex.  
Peter didn't have the neo update so he just inserted info that he could see into the Pokedex storage system. Peter wrote that Houndour was black, was probably a dark type and that he could breath fire.  
'Go Poliwag' shouted Justin.  
Poliwag came out of its Pokeball and went to sleep.  
'He useless' said Justin  
'You know I stole this Pokemon, I've got to run' the girl ran away still with Bulbasaur.  
'Aw, she got away, all because of Poliwag' said Justin.  
'I'm out of here' said the trainer with the Houndour.  
He ran away too!  
Peter came out of his house.  
'Lets get the neo update from professor Oak' said Peter, trying to cheer Justin up.  
'Ok' said Justin.  
At professor Oaks laboratory...  
'Houndour, a black dark/fire Pokemon, it uses different kind of cries for communicating with others of its kind and pursuing its prey' said the Pokedex.  
'Their you go' said professor Oak.  
'Thank you, for the neo update' said Peter.  
Peter and Justin once again headed to no sun town. Peter saw no wild Pokemon at all until...  
'Raticate' said a Pokemon   
'Raticate, a brown rat Pokemon, it uses its whiskers to maintain its balance. It apparently slows down if they are cut off. This is the evolved form of Rattata,' said the Pokedex.  
'The Rattata that bit me must have evolved' said Peter.  
'Cool, lets capture it Peter' said Justin.  
'First lets weaken it' said Peter.  
'Right, go Charmander' shouted Justin.  
Charmander attacked. Charmander made the Raticate weak.  
'Go Pokeball' said both Peter and Justin.  
The Pokeballs knocked against each other and fell on the ground.  
'Lets leave it' said Peter.  
'Yeah, return Charmander' said Justin.  
The boys carried on to no sun town.   
'No wild Pokemon' said Peter.  
A man showed up.  
'Hello boys, I just lost at the gaming corner in no sun town, you can swap coins for Pokemon or techniques there, here I've got two extra coin cases to keep coins in, I'll give them to you' said the man.  
'Thank you' said Peter and Justin at a rapid speed.  
The man gave the coin cases to Peter and Justin and then he went away. Another man showed up.  
'Hello are you Peter and Justin, the trainers from Road Water' asked the man?  
'Yes we are' answered Peter.  
'Could you please help me, a Totodile, Cyndaquil and Chikoltra are terrorising my town' questioned the man?  
'OK we'll help you' answered Peter.  
'Thank you' said the man.  
At the mans city...  
There were bend pipes, mustard everywhere and three Pokemon.  
'Chikoltra, a beige grass Pokemon, a sweet aroma gently wafts from the leaf on its head. It is docile and loves to soak up the sun's rays. Cyndaquil, an orange fire Pokemon, it is timid and always curls itself up into a ball. If attacked it flares up its back for protection. Totodile, a blue water Pokemon, its well developed jaws are powerful and capable of crushing anything. Even its trainer must be careful' said the Pokedex.  
'Go Poliwag' shouted Justin.  
Poliwag rested until Cyndaquil shot fire at him, then he was mad. Poliwag fired water at Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil shot fire at Poliwag. Poliwag was too weak.  
Then suddenly Poliwag glowed brightly. It was evolving into a Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl flattened the Pokemon with a water gun.  
'Go Pokeball' said Justin.  
'Go Pokeball' said Peter.  
'Go Pokeball' said a third and mysterious voice.  
Justin got Cyndaquil.  
Peter got Totodile.  
The third person caught Chikoltra.  
Justin realised that the third person was the girl who stole Bulbasaur. Justin returned Poliwhirl and ran after the girl with Peter slowly behind him.  
Then two people showed up and the girl joined them and they started to say a motto  
'To steal Pokemon every day' said the girl.   
'Don't let people have their say' said the boy.  
'To bother people and don't play' said the Bulbasaur girl.  
'Frankie' said the girl.   
'William' said the boy.  
'Jen' said the Bulbasaur girl.  
'To give our boss a pet' said Frankie.  
'So he won't fret' said William.  
'To steal I bet' said Jen.  
'We are members of the stealing team jet,' said all of them at the same time.  
'Go Gligar' shouted William.  
'Go Murkrow' shouted Frankie.  
'Go Hoppip' shouted Jen.  
'Gligar a purple ground/flying Pokemon, it flies straight at its target's face then clamps down on the startled victim to inject poison. Murkrow, a black dark/flying Pokemon. Feared and loathed by many, it is believed to bring misfortune to all of those who see it at night. Hoppip, a red grass/flying Pokemon. To keep from being blown away by the wind, they gather in clusters. They do enjoy gentle breezes, though' said the Pokedex.  
'Go Squirtle' shouted Peter.  
Squirtle used water gun and blasted team jet away.  
'We're flying for our first time' said all of them at the same time.   
Peter and Justin left the town to carry on with there journey to become Pokemon masters.  
Later on Peter and Justin saw a wild Pokemon on the road...  
'Chansey' said a hurt Pokemon.  
'Chansey, a pink egg Pokemon.   



End file.
